


What Sunrise Reveals

by twelfth_doctor



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, this was never going to be a totally healthy relationship lbr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfth_doctor/pseuds/twelfth_doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wakes up very early in the morning. It's all Adam's fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sunrise Reveals

_“Hello, Henry.”_

The two words in the English language most likely to send a shiver down his spine when spoken in just the right intonation.

People said them to Henry practically every day of his 236 years.

But nobody said them quite like Adam.

At first, he thought the feeling those words inspired in him was terror, and, for a time, that may have been true. Everything Adam had to say after those two little words was new and frightening. Someone else? Like him? Who really does not fear death or consequences? Someone truly free of mortal bonds, but also weighed down even heavier than himself by endless years of exhausting  _life_.

Adam went from being an unknown entity, to a threat, to a tentative ally in their shared struggle within mere months. A few months more, and their relationship had turned into _this_. Henry was still half asleep when he registered the greeting Adam had muttered at him. Was it the words that had drawn him towards consciousness? No. Adam was tracing patterns with his finger onto bare the skin of Henry’s back while he dozed. 

Henry opened one of his eyes a fraction and threw a dirty look towards Adam’s side of the bed in the early morning darkness. His grumble of “that  _tickles_ ” was muffled as he exhaled into his pillow.

“You like it, though.”

Henry issued a sleepy little growl, and Adam stilled immediately.

“Well, you  _did_  like it. I’ve been at this for ten minutes and you kept smiling in your sleep. It was highly entertaining,” Adam said matter-of-factly.

Abandoning all hope of getting back to sleep, Henry rolled onto his side to better face his fellow immortal. “What exactly were you doing? Drawing? Tracing my skeletal structure, or something?”

There was a pause. During that pause, Henry could  _feel_  Adam deciding whether to be truthful or not. After all they’d been through, it stung a little that Adam was still so hesitant to trust him.

Adam took a deep breath, “I was writing.”

Henry groped around somewhat clumsily searching for a hand to hold. He found one and squeezed it gently, prompting Adam to continue.

“I was writing my name. Name _s_ , in fact. Every alias I’ve ever gone by, in every language I know how to write.”

The sun was finally beginning to rise, revealing more of Adam’s features in its increasing glow. It almost looked like-- _was he blushing?_

Adam cleared his throat and continued again, “It was quite the trip down memory lane, in fact. Trying to recount them all. I was almost up to the year you were born.”

“Remarkable,” Henry said, smiling and shaking his head in slight disbelief.

“Well, we can’t all go by our birth names forever and hope nobody notices,” Adam ribbed. “Trust me, mine went out of fashion almost before my first death.”

Henry did not laugh. He just kept gazing at Adam’s face with growing affection. “That’s not what’s remarkable. Not really. It’s you--how you can manage to be so sweet, but in a  _slightly_  creepy way that is so genuinely  _you._  I love it.”

“I-I beg your pardon?” Adam stammered.

“You heard me. I’m in love with a sentimental old man who wakes up before dawn on the weekend to write his name on me as if I were a belonging that were liable to get lost or stolen. Well,” Henry leaned forward and planted a rather chaste kiss on his mouth, “I’m not going anywhere. You’re an odd duck, Adam, but you’re  _mine_ , just as much as I am yours.”

This declaration rendered Adam completely speechless.

After a few minutes, which seemed a lot longer to Adam, Henry said, “The way I see it, it’s still quite early in the morning. So, we can either have sex or breakfast. Which do you fancy?”

Adam shook himself out of his reverie and plastered on a sly grin, “I have to choose?”

“Unless you want to make a  _spectacular_ mess again, we should probably choose one activity to do  _first_ , no?”

“Well--” Adam’s stomach (with its flawless comedic timing, no doubt perfected over millennia) growled audibly. His face fell at the sound of his body’s betrayal.

Henry stifled a giggle and kicked off the covers. “Breakfast it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I quite blatantly stole the premise from this fic: [Entirely Covered in Your Invisible Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555345).


End file.
